Fate, Choice and Love
by superme04
Summary: This is my first fic...i hope you like it..I added a new character..reviews are greatly accepted...
1. Chapter 1

I just recently became a jounin. Among the 10 of us who passed I was the top student who graduated. I know I really worked hard to get here at the age of twenty; I am living my dream, my dream to become strong to be able to defeat the man who destroyed my life and avenge my family before I die…

"I wonder where I'm going to find him…"

I asked myself. Then a man appeared in front of me, he had a scar across his nose and had kind eyes.

"I'm Iruka, you must be the new jounin, and I didn't know that you were a girl. Well, anyway a meeting is being called by the Third and all jounins are to attend."

I was surprised that I was included right away, It must be really important. I immediately went to the office of the 3rd Hokage. When I entered I saw two other jounins standing there. One was leaning on the wall who stands about 5'7", has greyish white hair and his face was completely hidden behind his mask except for his right eye and the other one was wearing green, he had a bowl-shaped haircut and thick (I mean thick!) eyebrows, as I got closer to them I felt how strong their chakra was and I knew that they were the top jounins of Konoha. After a few more minutes more jounins began to appear and when Iruka appeared, it signalled that everyone was here.

"Before everything I would like all of you to welcome a new jounin. She graduated top of her class and is a jounin at the age of twenty…"

"Twenty? Is she that strong?" 

Whispers started and when it died down the Hokage continued…

"Please welcome, Shizuko Jin."

I faced them all and bowed as they applauded.

"Let's get down to business; I called you here to alert you of an uprising threat. Orochimaru, a shinobi with great abilities, is roaming our lands. War could start anytime."

"Sir is everyone included?" 

The guy in green asked.

"So he's here…He is following me…"

I said to myself and smiled.

"Everyone is needed. All will be recommended to train harder and take even more missions; we may never know when he will strike."

"With all due respect sir, since I'm new here, will I accomplish missions on my own?"

"Hmm…"

The Hokage reviewed my papers and smiled.

"Jin, I suppose you can join Hatake Kakashi's Team 7."

"Hai."

Then everyone was dismissed except for the guy whose face was covered.

"Kakashi, is it ok that I put Jin in your team?"

"Yes, but why my team?"

"Look at her papers, became a chuunin at the age of 6, a jounin by 20, top student of her class. As I remember correctly this is what is written on your paper…Kakashi, she has a very mysterious background and no one has ever witnessed her true potential on a battle field. I want you to figure it out."

"Yes sir."

Kakashi left and looked for me to formally introduce himself. He found me sitting on the roof of the academy.

"So, I'll be starting tomorrow…great…"

I told myself then I heard someone appear behind me, when I looked back I saw the guy with the hidden face.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, sensei of Team 7."

"Jin."

"Tomorrow we'll be meeting at the bridge at 7:00 in the morning."

"Hai."

"You know what? I was a jounin at the age of 20 too."

"Really…cool…"

He made me feel comfortable around him as we talked all night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I arrived an hour earlier, I hid in a tree waiting for Kakashi's Team 7 to arrive. After an hour and 30 minutes 3 genins arrived, one was wearing orange, the other was wearing blue and the girl wore red. I suspected that they were team 7. From the top of the tree I observed them.

"The one in orange is loud and relaxed…The girl looks smart…and the one in blue…I know him…he's my cousin…Uchiha Sasuke."

Then I saw Sasuke look at the place where I was hiding. As I suspected he was the only one who noticed.

"Heh, someone is watching us from the tree…who could it be…"

Sasuke whispered to himself. Then after another 30 minutes Kakashi finally came.

"Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road of life today…"

"LIAR!!!"

The boy in orange and the girl shouted back.

"Today a new jounin will be joining us…"

"A new jounin? Why? You're not going to leave us? Right?"

The boy in orange said.

"Of course I'm not going to leave you; SHE will be joining our team."

"She? A girl? Cool!"

The girl exclaimed.

"Where is she?"

"Hmm…She's here…"

As I expected of Kakashi a great jounin, also known as "The Copy Ninja", it is said that he copied almost a thousand jutsus from an enemy with the use of the sharingan in his left eye. After a few minutes I showed up.

"Jin…There you are…Let me introduce you to Team 7, this is…"

But before he could continue the boy in orange spoke up.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage!"

"I'm Haruno Sakura!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

I was right. He is Uchiha Sasuke; I bet he has the sharingan too. I nodded as a sign that I understood them.

"My name is Shizuko Jin."

I said.

"Well now that you guys know each other let's begin our training."

"Alright!!!"

Naruto said excitedly. The day ended at 5:00pm when the three exhausted genins left (Kakashi really gave them a hard time) Kakashi approached me.

"Same time and place tomorrow."

"Hai."  
What do you think about Team 7?"

"They're…great…very well trained…they are as great as their sensei…Copy Ninja Kakashi…"

In a puff of smoke I disappeared leaving Kakashi alone.

"So she knows about my ability. I can really see myself in her, calm, quiet and cryptic…"

" Yawn! I'm sleepy…Finally I'm home…I think I'll take a nap, when I get up I'll go training…"

I took a nap for an hour, when I got up I went straight to the forest to train. I worked on my chakra control, and my jutsus. I trained the whole day and night; I took a rest at around 6:30am the very next day. After a 30 minute break I headed to the meeting place, I got there at around 7:30am.

"There you are…"

"Jin-san! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo."

Kakashi and Sakura greeted me. They already started training when I got there.

"She's totally like Kakashi sensei, late and quiet…"

"Yup…she's too quiet…"

Naruto and Sakura whispered to each other.

"Yo! Why do you look so tired?"

"I just came from training, I haven't slept yet…"

Kakashi was a bit surprised.

"Practicing night and day, that's why she's the top student…But she could still stand at this rate…"

He whispered to himself.

"Aren't you pushing yourself too hard?"

"Huh? Well…I'm used to it..."

"Team 7's mission starts tomorrow. Same time and place."

Then suddenly my left arm started to burn.

"Damn…why now? Is he here? Impossible… Arrgh! "

My eyes turned bloodshot and I was shaking all over, I fell on my knees…

"Jin? Are you ok?"

Kakashi noticed right away but I didn't want him to know, not yet…It's not yet time for them to know me…

"I…I have to go…"

In a puff of smoke I vanished.

"Kakashi sensei, where did Jin-san go? She just got here…"

Kakashi just looked at Sakura and shrugged his shoulders.

"Something's just not right…I can feel it…what's going on?"

Kakashi said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally got home, the curse on my left arm started to burn (literally). The bandage covering it turned to ashes…

"N-not again…Th-this shouldn't be happening to m-me…"

I was kneeling on all fours already the pain was unbearable. The curse ate up all my chakra and it started to damage my vital organs.

"He's…h-here…"

Then I fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for me on the bridge because we were going to do a mission. The mission was to deliver a very important package to Wave Country. Naruto was pretty excited over this mission.

"Yeah!!! We are going to Wave Country!!! I'm going to see Inari again!!! Yippee!!! I can't wait!!!"

"We can't leave until Jin-san comes…where is she??? She left early yesterday…"

Sakura complained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I regained my consciousness, I realized that I was lying on the floor and I saw that there were blood stains all over the floor. I recalled what happened that night and I remembered about the curse. I checked my left arm and saw that the curse was back to normal but my arm was bleeding and was shaking terribly. I put some bandage on it and looked at the clock, when I saw what time it was I remembered that I needed to meet Team 7 on the bridge at 7 to start our mission, the clock read, 7:45am.

"Damn! I'm late those guys are gonna kill me!"

I packed my bag and cleaned up as fast as I could and left right away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally arrived an hour late.

"You're late…"  
"Sorry…I…I…got caught up with something…"

"It's ok, so were off to Wave Country to deliver this special package. Be ready for any encounters and stay alert. We'll be gone for months since we need to protect it till it's finished."

Kakashi briefed us about our mission. Then after the short briefing we headed to Wave Country on foot.

"Why is she so pale? What's wrong with her…and why is her left arm shaking? I feel that she's weak now…"

Kakashi said to himself.

"Something's just not right…Who is she anyway? And why can I feel a great amount of chakra from her…"

Sasuke thought. Then as we were finally close to our destination, we thought that this mission was going to be safe and battle free, but then 5 missing-nins started to attack us. Everyone got ready Sakura and I protected the package while Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi handled the front.

"Sakura, guard this with your life…"

"H-Hai."

I knew that I didn't have enough chakra to use my jutsus so I had only one option left, I had to use taijutsu. I fought with everything that I've got. Taijutsu was the only thing that I could use. The missing-nin was tough, he hit me in the face that knocked me down.

"D-damn…"

"Jin-san! Are you ok?"

"Stay there…don't leave the package…I'll be fine…"

I felt even weaker this time because of the wounds, then I gave out all the strength I had left and defeated the ninja. After the fight I leaned on a tree as I tried to catch my breath.

"D-damn…this curse really messes me up…"

Then the fight was over after Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi finished up.

"Sakura…do me a favour…grab some bandage…"

"Sure…"

Then Kakashi approached us.

"Is everything ok?"

"I-it's nothing…"

After some first-aid we continued our mission. As I took my first step I fell on one knee right away.

"Jin-san! Are you ok?"

Sakura helped me stand up. My left hand was shaking even more.

"T-thanks…"

"During the fight she only used taijutsu but she's weak that's not supposed to happen…as a jounin she would know that as much as possible you shouldn't get hurt in a fight…what's going on?...but…defeating a missing-nin with the use of taijutsu only…no wonder she's the top student…I wonder what's really going on…"

Kakashi said to himself. I was feeling even weaker and my whole body felt so sore. As we continued to walk Kakashi held my left arm.

"What's wrong with your left arm? Are you ok?"

"N-nothing…Its…N-normal…"

Then we finally reached our destination and delivered the package. Then we headed for the house of Naruto's friend, Sir Tazuna and Inari, his grandson. This is where we stayed through the mission.

"Kakashi it's good that you came to visit!"

"We needed a place to stay and Naruto couldn't stop bugging me of going here…by the way, this is Jin, our new member."

"Nice to meet you…"

"Hai."

After dinner everyone headed to their quarters to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

We guarded the package day and night. Soon, months had already passed. The package was safe. Then finally the package was done and so was our job. This was the last night we had in Tazuna's house, I felt a lot better and I got a lot of rest. The next day I woke up early, I headed out the porch and watched the ocean to relax myself.

"Finally…I'm back to normal…my chakra is back…"

I didn't notice that Kakashi was there too.

"May I join you?"

"Oh…Kakashi…sure…"

"Your arm it's still shaking…"

"…I know…its normal…"

Kakashi knew that I was lying about my left arm but he didn't force me to tell him. When the sun rose, I went inside to eat breakfast ahead of everyone else then I left for the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto woke up at 8:00am and joined Kakashi and the rest for breakfast.

" Yawn! Ohayo everyone…Where's Jin-san?"

Sakura asked.

"She left a while ago…"

Kakashi answered. After breakfast they said their goodbyes and their thanks to Mr. Tazuna and Inari and left for home. On the way there they found me sitting on a tree.

"Hey! What are you doing there?"

Naruto asked.

"I did a bit of training this morning…So I figured that I'd just wait for you guys here…"

Naruto smiled back at me, I went down the tree and started walking with them heading back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we were halfway to the Hidden Leaf Village I heard a very familiar voice calling my name. Just by hearing his voice sent shivers down my spine. I stopped walking and my eyes turned bloodshot, I just froze.

"Huh? Jin-san? What's wrong?"

Naruto asked. I couldn't move, I was shaking all over, and then I felt the curse starting to burn.

" Arrgh!!! D-damn…Not now…"

"Jin-san what's wrong? Sir Kakashi what's going on? What's happening to her?"

"D-don't come near me…you might g-get hurt…"

Then my left arm started to burn again, the bandage around it turned into ashes and the mark of the curse was now visible to everyone.

"N-not a-again… Arrgh! "

"Kakashi what's that mark on her arm?"

Sasuke asked.

"That's…But it can't be…That's the Serpentine Curse…"

"The serpentine curse? What's that?"

Before Kakashi could even answer Sasuke a man appeared beside me.

"The serpentine curse, a curse that burns the flesh on your body. It can eat up all the chakra in your body and it damages your vital organs. There is no way to stop this curse…It gives you eternal suffering…"

As the man said this I started to spit blood and my entire arm was bleeding really badly.

"O-Orochimaru!"

Kakashi was shocked to see him.

"Maybe that's the reason why she left early that day and arrived late…and that's why she only used taijutsu during that fight but she was exhausted…the curse must've activated the day before…I should've known…"

Kakashi thought.

"Ka-kashi…escape while you c-can…you're n-no match for him…"

"Jin…we can't leave you behind…"

Orochimaru stood beside me and looked at me smiling.

"I'm really enjoying seeing you suffer! It's been really fun to watch you die slowly and suffer…Not like your parents…Hahaha!!!...I can still taste their blood in my mouth…Mmmmm…And I can still here their screaming of mercy in my ear…"

"Stop…talking about my parents…Y-you murderer!!!"

Orochimaru smiled back at me and kicked me in the stomach.

" Grr! …stop hurting Jin-san!!!"

Naruto was about to attack but Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto don't…This one is on a whole new level…"

Kakashi slid his head protector up which exposed his sharingan.

"The sharingan…Kakashi sensei what's happening? But whatever that's happenening now must be really bad…Sensei doesn't bring out the sharingan unless…the fight is tough…Kakashi sensei…please be careful…please…"

Sakura whispered to herself. Kakashi rushed towards Orochimaru and attacked but not a single attack hit Orochimaru. Kakashi, as a number one jounin was no match for Orochimaru alone. Naruto couldn't stand watching and doing nothing so he used his favourite skill, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. But even before he could get near to Orochimaru, Orochimaru knocked him down. Sasuke used his Katon: Gyoukakkyu no Jutsu but still it wasn't enough, Orochimaru evaded the fire ball. Kakashi stood up and attacked again but Orochimaru usedChakra Enjintou and injured Kakashi's right leg.

"D-damn…I can't move…"

Kakashi couldn't move and as Orochimaru approached him to finally end his life a strong chakra started to fill the air. Orochimaru smiled and looked back at me…

"Don't you dare kill my friends…You destroyed my life, you took away the only happiness I had then you put this curse…I know I may die soon but I'm going to make sure that you're going first…You're going to pay!"

I had no choice; it was the only way to save them I had to use the sharingan. I looked up and stared angrily at Orochimaru.

"Jin…Finally you unleash your true powers and you finally expose that ability that I've wanted for so long…But you're never going to defeat me…"

I rushed towards Orochimaru and attacked. The battle was intense Orochimaru and I had equal strength. Naruto and Sakura were amazed, while Kakashi just watched us.

"The sharingan…she has it too…"

He said to himself.

"You improved greatly Jin…But I have to leave, it was fun playing with you…I want to play some more but I have other important businesses to attend to…I'll be back for you…Hehehe…"

In a puff of smoke he was gone. I looked at the others.

"Are…you…guys…ok…?"

As I said this, my body felt numb all over and I didn't have any strength left. My eyes started to black out then slowly my body fell on the floor. I blacked out…

"Jin-san!" 

Sakura rushed to me, she saw how bloody my arm was and how pale I turned. She covered her hand on her mouth and tears started to flow…

"Will she be ok?"

"I hope so…Naruto, can you rush back to the village and get some help? Sasuke and Sakura bring Jin over here."

"Hai."

The three answered. Naruto left right away. Sakura and Sasuke brought Jin's body near Kakashi and they waited for Naruto to come, wishing that things would be alright.

" Arrgh! Damn…I hope Naruto comes back soon…"

"Kakashi sensei…"


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto jumped from one tree to another as fast as he could, he was confused and worried about Kakashi and Jin. After a few minutes Naruto arrived and looked for the one ninja who would surely help him…Iruka-sensei.

" Huff Iruka-sensei…y-you got to come with me…Y-you have to help us…"  
"Naruto? What's wrong? Where's Kakashi?"

"Y-you've got to help us…This O-Orochimaru guy attacked us. Kakashi sensei is badly injured and Jin-san is unconscious…"

"Oh no, let's go!"

Iruka and 2 other Ninja's rushed and followed Naruto's lead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes they arrived, the two ninja's brought Jin and Iruka helped Kakashi.

"Kakashi are you ok?"

"Hai…"

"Hey! You guys hurry and bring her to the hospital…she might not make it…"

Iruka shouted to the other two. They headed back to the village where they all received medication. Jin was confined in the hospital and Kakashi had to use crutches again to be able to walk. They were all required to rest after the encounter that almost ended their life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Team 7 cancelled their training to take a rest from what happened yesterday. Then Iruka came in and called Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Hokage wants to see you…"

"Hai. Hey, I'll be back…"

Kakashi told the three and they headed out the hospital.

"So, how's the leg?"

"It's ok…"

"How's Jin?"

"She's still unconscious and her fever is getting higher…"

"Really…"

The two headed to the office of the Hokage. When they arrived the Hokage told Iruka to leave and Kakashi to sit down.

"So…You encountered Orochimaru…How's the injury?"

"The leg's ok…In a few days the injury will heal."

"That's good to hear. How's the girl?"

"Sill unconscious…She has the power of the sharingan…and she mastered it too…"

"Yes…She mastered it at the age of 12…"

"Then is she part of the Uchiha Clan?"

"Yes. Her father was part of the Uchiha Clan…in fact her cousin is Uchiha Sasuke…That was one reason why she came here, she knew that there would be someone who would help her…her strength adds up to Itachi…"

"Really…She's strong…"

"Yes she is…"

"How about the curse on her left arm…will there be anyway to stop it?"

"The serpentine curse cannot be sealed. It can kill her if her will to live gives in. This curse was made for prisoners with serious crimes because it provides eternal suffering. A person won't last long with this curse because the pain makes you weak physically, mentally and emotionally. I'm surprised that she is still alive…"

"Why is that?"

"Well…She received this curse when she was 6. So she has been dealing with the curse for 14 years. No one lasts this long…"

"She's suffering for 14 years…"

"Correct. She is a strong girl but you still need to protect her. This was just a minor attack. Orochimaru will strike again. He won't stop until he finally kills Jin."

"But why didn't he kill Jin when he had the chance?"

"I think it's because he thought with Jin's parents gone she would be weak and she would eventually die but his plan didn't work. Instead Jin took the curse as a challenge and trained night and day resisting the curse as much as she could. Her will to avenge her parents and to defeat him drove her to survive. Since she has been on the move for a long time he never caught up with her. Now that she is staying here Orochimaru took it as an opportunity to fulfil his goal. Kakashi, I want you to protect Jin. I know she can fight but…She can't deal with everything. We can't loose her…She is an important tool for Konoha."

"Hai."

After the long talk with the Hokage, Kakashi went back to the room of Jin. When he entered Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had already left. He found a note on the table addressed to him:

Kakashi sensei,

We had to leave already, since its already getting late…I hope you're ok…We are really worried about you…And Jin-san hasn't woken up yet…Her fever is getting higher…I'm really worried about her too…Naruto has a lot of questions to ask you…He's really confused now…By the way, thanks for protecting us…you really are the best jounin ever…We are truly lucky to be under a great sensei like you…Get well soon… 

H. Sakura, U. Naruto and U. Sasuke

After reading the letter he folded the letter, put it in his pocket and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Team 7 met up in Jin's room. They only did missions that were easy and didn't need battle because Kakashi was injured. While they were doing their missions Naruto started asking questions…

"Sir Kakashi I'm confused…"

"Confused? About what?"

"The curse on Jin-san's left arm…I can't…seem to get it…"

"The serpentine curse…to keep it short…provides eternal suffering…"

"Eternal suffering…?"

"Hai. It weakens your physical, mental, and emotional capacity…"

"Huh? Kakashi sensei…Your confusing me!"

"Ehe…remember the mission where we had to deliver the package to Wave Country?"

"Hai…what about it?"

"Missing-nins attacked us. Did you see Jin fight?"

"Hai…she was only using taijutsu…"

"Did you notice that she was really tired after the fight but all she did was taijutsu?"

"Oh yeah…and she was late that day and she was really pale…I get it now…then if the curse keeps on going she will…"

Then Kakashi puts his hands on Naruto's shoulder and said.

"Don't worry…she won't…"

Sasuke was his normal, silent and calm self but something was bothering him…

"She has the sharingan and she has mastered it too…She's like Kakashi…Quiet and mysterious…She's strong, there's no doubt about that…but…Who really is she…"

Sasuke said to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the days Team 7 would still keep on training and doing Rank D missions because they weren't allowed by Kakashi and the Hokage to stop their training just to watch over Jin. The next day their meeting place was in Jin's room so Kakashi waited for them there…for the first time…he was early…

"Ugh…My arm…"

I sat up as I looked at my half paralyzed arm that was wrapped up in bandages.

"The doctor said it would take weeks before you can move that arm normally…"

"Really, Kakashi…how long was I out?"

"Four days…"

"Four only…I hate it when this happens to me…"

"This happened to you before?"

"Several times…but most of the time I'm out for a week or two…Now it's only four days…that's a record…By the way, how's the leg?"

"This? It's…ok…a couple more days and It'll be ok…"

"Sorry…"

"For what?"

"For endangering your life and your student's life…I should have told you that he was after me…"

Then Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke entered the room. When they saw Jin awake they were really happy.

"Jin-san! Finally you're awake!"

"Oh yeah! She's alright!"

Naruto and Sakura greeted me. I raised my left hand and waved at them.

"Tell me who you are…And why you have the sharingan…"

Sasuke suddenly said.

"Bastard Sasuke! Can't you see that Jin-san just got up? Why can't you wait?"

"Naruto…Wait…I owe you guys a lot of explanation…Right, Cousin Sasuke? Well…listen up, I'll tell you about my past…"

"Cousin? She's my cousin…?"

Sasuke was shocked; Sakura looked at me then at Sasuke and listened intently at my story.

"Let's start of with my name…My real name is Uchiha Jin. I once had a family…A father, who belonged to the famous Uchiha Clan but he hated it so he left just before the Uchiha Clan disappeared, and then changed his name and identity, and a mother, she was very beautiful and she really cared about us. My father had the ability called the sharingan and it was passed on to me. By the time I was of age to enter the academy, my father had taught me a lot. I became the No. 1 Rookie at a very early age and at the age of 6 I was nominated for the chuunin exam and I passed with flying colours just like your sensei…But during those times having a blood line limit was a sin so my dad would train me every night only to avoid people seeing it. My mom new about this but her love for me and my dad made her accept who we were. We were happy but then Orochimaru knew about me and my dad's ability and attacked our happy home. I was six years old when I witnessed my mother's death and my dad was killed trying to protect me. I tried my best to defeat him but I was still young and my sharingan skills were not as good yet so I was defeated too but instead of killing me he put this curse on me because he thought that I would give in and die but it didn't happen I took it as a challenge to survive, it drove me to be strong. Knowing that, he followed me. The news of what happened to me and my family spread through out the town. Before I knew it all the people who cared, who loved me and all my friends…deserted me, they didn't understand that this was the time I needed them most. No matter how hard I tried and no matter how strong I got no one really cared. So I studied about the curse and I knew that there was no cure and that my life depended on me, it was my choice to die or not. So I vowed that I would get even stronger to be able to avenge my family. I trained day and night non-stop. By the age of 12 I mastered the sharingan so I left my village and headed out to find the Hidden Leaf Village I had 3 reasons why I wanted to go there, one was that I knew that the Hokage would help me, two, I knew that Uchiha Sasuke was here, and three, I knew that my village would be destroyed if I stayed there. So I left, through my travels the curse would start burning and I would pass out. Since there was no one there to help me I learned to handle it alone. I reached this place finally and I met the Hokage, I told him about my life but kept the curse a secret. Sooner than I expected I became a jounin. You guys know what happens next…"

Everyone was silent…Until Naruto spoke up.

"J-Jin-san…you're not going to die right?"

"Hmm…most likely yes…but…"

"Well…don't…"

I smiled back at Naruto and got out of bed…

"You are part of the Uchiha Clan…then you know what happened to it?"

"Yes…"

"Heh…You should've died with them…"

"Yeah…maybe I should've…than I wouldn't get this curse…" 

Sasuke smiled at me…

"Why…why …are you in a hurry to die…?"

"Sakura…Wishing for a long life only makes me suffer more…This is my 14th year…that's how long I suffered."

"But what about the promise you made…What about us?"

"I…would think about the promise but then I start to think of the people who could loose their life because of me."

"What do you mean…?"

"Orochimaru follows me wherever I go, and through my experiences all that tried to help and protect me lost their lives but here I am living, I've lost too many important friends and people that I loved…I can't let that happen again…I can't let that happen to you guys…"

"But you'll die…"

"It's no big deal…"

Sakura looked at me with her teary eyes.

"You guys…will never understand my way of living…a shinobi is not supposed to pursues his own goals, existing as a tool is most important…that's how I live…if I die before Orochimaru does than what can I do…if that's what my destiny is…then I'll accept it, that's my way of a ninja…well…I'm tired so I'll go home…We'll train tomorrow…see you…"

"Jin-san…"

In a puff of smoke I disappeared. Tears started to flow from Sakura's eyes…

"Kakashi sensei…Jin-san really cares about us that she's giving up her life already…"

"Looks like it…But Naruto…I know that you won't let that happen right…I, myself, won't let that happen…"

Naruto smiles back at Kakashi.

"We…will protect Jin-san…"

Then the four headed of to start their training.


	7. Chapter 7

I finally got home. I leaned on the wall and started to think…

"How stupid can I get…I'm already accepting defeat…Well…I know those guys won't back down…But I can't depend on them…I can't sacrifice another set of friends…I can't let them die because of protecting me…"

I felt so angry because I couldn't defeat Orochimaru…I reflected on everything but I couldn't allow him to kill everyone special to me…Tears started to flow, guess telling them about my life made me remember about my parents. I felt the guiltiness that I felt when my dad and mom passed away. I wanted to change the past; I wanted to change my life…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I waited for them on the bridge. A few minutes had passed when the three genins arrived.

"Ohayo!"

Sakura greeted me, as always.

"Ohayo."

We waited for Kakashi, as usual, he was late. When he arrived he had his usual excuses. When we were complete I told them to meet me in the forest.

"Since I was out for days, we are going to play a little game. I think Kakashi already did this activity with you."

"Jin-san are you allowed to move a lot already? You aren't even supposed to get out of bed now…"

"Don't worry about me…worry about yourselves…you guys have the advantage…"

"Huh? What are we going to do?"

"You guys are going to grab these three bells from me…BUT…you are only allowed to use your skills in taijutsu."

"Taijutsu only?"

"Yes…Which means Naruto, you are not allowed to use Kage Bunshin. "

Kakashi was watching from a tree, observing us and at the same time he was reading his favourite dirty book entitled, "Come, Come Paradise".

"Ok…does everyone understand the rules…you guys have the advantage here…And Sasuke the sharingan is also not allowed, I won't use mine too."

"Hai!"

The three answered as they got into position.

"Ok, let's BEGIN!"

As I said those words the three genins attacked with all their might. This activity went on for hours, the three genins were tired and my arm was bleeding again.

"How fast can she get?"

Sasuke was trying to see how he could be able to get the bells.

"Heh…these guys are good…very well trained…"

They continued to attack until they all couldn't stand. The bandage on my arm was soaking with blood but I was having fun.

"Stand up guys…I still have a lot of blood to loose…C'mon! You guys haven't got a single bell…"

The three stood up and attacked again, but still their efforts were in vain.

"These guys can really fight…Their stamina's great and they can control their chakra well and their teamwork is superb. Good job Kakashi…Well done…"

I told myself. Naruto wouldn't give up he stood up and attacked again and again and again but still, he couldn't get the bells…We had to stop the activity already because the three genins couldn't stand anymore.

"Well guys, you did a great job!"

"Huh? But we weren't able to get the bells."

"That's ok…What's important is you guys can last long in a fight, your teamwork and determination are superb. With that you guys can be great ninja's. Your skills in taijutsu are good too. Kakashi you really did a great job on this three…"

Since I just recovered not all my strength was back so I had to sit down.

"Jin-san are you ok…?"

"Could you guys do me a favour?"

"Sure…"

"Grab some bandage and water and help me clean up this bloody arm…"

Sakura stood up and gave me some first-aid.

"You shouldn't have done that…"

"I needed it…"

Sakura said as she fixed me up.

"Kakashi sensei…Did we really do a good job?"

"Yes. I was surprised you lasted that long…"

"Oh Yeah!!! Alright!"

Kakashi smiled back at Naruto.

"Hey, we could call this a day…you guys are tired, go on! Go home and rest!"

The three smiled at me and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several years has now passed since I first arrived here. My relationship with Team 7 just kept on growing. I was back to my usual cheery self. Staying with them made me feel happy and it showed me that there was still more to do in life. My cousin, Uchiha Sasuke is close to mastering the use of the sharingan thanks to me and Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto can now control his chakra really well, and Haruno Sakura greatly improved in battle and last but not the least Hatake Kakashi, my best friend and my sparing partner. He is still one of the greatest jounins of Hidden Leaf Village. Since we had a very strong bond of friendship, missions became fun and easier to the 5 of us. During free time the five of us would play Hide and Seek (Ninja style) or spar with each other. My life has really changed since I met them. We cherished loyalty and friendship most and if ever the curse would act up, I was sure that they would always, and I mean always lend me a helping hand.

"Naruto, Let's play a game!"

"Sure! What's the game?"

"Hmm…we will hang upside down on a tree like a bat, who ever falls first pays for the ramen!"

"You're on!!!"

Naruto and I played a lot of games which had chakra control secretly involved, and because he only thought that they were all just games he never realized how good he got in controlling chakra. In the end of every game, he would always loose but I would always give in and pay for the ramen instead…

"Jin…I challenge you to a duel…"

"Hmm…Sure…Bring it on Sasuke!"

Sasuke and I would challenge each other to spar. Sakura and Naruto would cheer for us and Kakashi…he would just smile and read his dirty book…as usual.

"Sakura let me show you how to use a special ninjutsu called Chiyute no Jutsu"

"What does it do?"

"Well since most of the time Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi always end up getting hurt you could use this technique to heal their wounds. It's a medical technique."

"How is that?"

"You have to focus an amount of chakra on your palm; the amount of chakra depends on how deep the wound is. If you concentrate really well a ball of healing chakra will appear. It needs a lot of practice but with your knowledge and excellence in controlling chakra you'll master this in no time!"

I would teach Sakura skills that will be able to help the team. Like the Chiyute no Jutsu because I observed that Sakura always ended up in the back while Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi did all the dirty work and in the end they always ended up getting hurt so I taught her a few tricks I had up my sleeve.

"Hey…can I join you?"

"Oh, Kakashi…sure…"

"You really made those three genins grow…"

"It wasn't all me…you really made them strong and excellent genins…may it be physically, emotionally or mentally…"

"Heh…"

Kakashi and I…we would talk at night on top of the roof of the academy, we would discuss how the three genins improved and what things they should still improve on. But most of the time we would just enjoy each others silence and company.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One morning while I was on my way to meet Team 7, I noticed that someone was following me. I stopped and looked around.

"This feeling…He's here…What does he want…."

I told myself…I readied myself for a battle.

"Orochimaru…What do you want?"

Then he emerged from the shadows of a tree.

"Hehehe…Jin-kun…you really are good…"

"Why are you following me?"

"I will kill you now…Now that you are alone…Hahaha…"

"Great…"

I used the sharingan and attacked him with everything I got. I used the skills of the sharingan to the fullest.

" Huff Huff Heh…are you enjoying…"

"Yes I am enjoying…I can see your future Jin…Death awaits you…"

"Heh…whatever old man…let's see who dies first…"

I was tired and I was almost out of chakra, my head was bleeding badly and my left arm was badly injured already. I attacked with everything that I had left but still my efforts were in vain. Orochimaru stabbed me with a kunai on my side and banged my body against the tree. I stood up still but then Orochimaru pinned me to the tree with shurikens.

"I'm already reaching my limit…I'm out of chakra…Damn…"

I whispered to myself.

"Hehehe…see…you are going to die…I've waited for this for so long…"

" Cough Heh…"

Then he threw 3 kunais at me, I couldn't move all I could do was to watch as the 3 kunais, one by one hit me on the chest. When it hit me he pushed all three in deeper. It was painful…

"Goodbye Jin! Hahaha!!! Victory is mine!"

Then he disappeared. My vision was getting blurry and my body felt numb as my blood kept on flowing.

"So… cough …this…is…it….I-I'm so-sorry…dad…mom…I couldn't avenge you… Ugh …Ka-Kakashi…Sakura…Na-Naruto…Sa-suke…I'm sor-ry…"

Then I lost consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Team 7 was training in the forest.

"Kakashi sensei…is Jin coming?"

Naruto asked

"Hmmm…I don't think so…she's not here yet…"

"Maybe something came up…"

Sakura answered. Then they heard someone laughing from behind a tree hidden in the shadows…

"Hehehe…Something did come up."

They all stayed in their fighting formation when the man appeared.

"Orochimaru…"

"What's with all those weapons? I'm not here to fight…I just came from one…"

"What do you mean?"

"My business here is done…I finally killed my target…I enjoyed killing her too…"

Kakashi was shocked so was Naruto and Sakura.

"Well…I just wanted to say…Goodbye…Hahaha!!!"

Then he disappeared. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were shocked.

"J-Jin-san…"

Sakura whispered…

"Kakashi sensei…let's find her…"

Naruto said…

"Hai."

The four searched the forest for me. Finally after a few minutes Kakashi found me pinned to a tree. When Sakura and Naruto saw me they were shocked…

"Jin-san! No!!!"

Naruto screamed. Then Kakashi got me down from the tree. I opened my eyes…

"Ka-kashi…I'm glad…to see…you… Cough "

When I saw his face he looked really sad. Then I saw the three genins.

"H-hey…You-You're here too…I j-just want to…say… Ugh! …Thank you…for making…m-my life…ha-happy…Damn…this hu-hurts…"

As I said those words tears started to flow from my eyes…

"Do me a favour guys…p-pull out those ku-kunais…f-for me…"

They did what I asked them to do. I held Kakashi's hand tight

"I-I didn't want…this t-to happen…Kakashi…I…ha-haven't fulfilled my pro-mise to av-avenge my family…It wasn't suppose to end here…I don't want to le-leave you…guys…"

"Jin…"

Then I heard Sakura's voice.

"Chiyute no Jutsu"

Sakura held my wounds and she tried to heal it but it was too deep but she kept on trying.

"Sakura…you mastered it already…gr-great…but…It won't work n-now… Ugh "

"B-but I have to try…"

"I-It's no use…my wounds are too deep…"

"I won't stop…"

I felt happy somehow that they really cared about me, then I felt really cold and my vision went blurry.

"Do me a favour g-guys especially you…Sasuke…don't d-die…I'm so-sorry…"

As I said those words, tears continued to flow from my eyes. Then my eyes closed and the grip on Kakashi's hands slowly loosened as it slowly dropped lifelessly on the floor…

"Jin- san! Jin-san! Wake up! You can't die!!!"

Naruto shouted and shouted but it was no use. Then Kakashi felt my pulse.

"Wait…her pulse…it's still beating...but it's weak. We have to bring her back to the village immediately."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They brought Jin to the nearest village hospital. She was placed in a room where all critical patients were placed. The four had to wait outside for the doctor to explain to them about her condition. Outside the room the air was tense. Naruto kept on walking back and forth, Kakashi was sitting down facing the floor, Sakura was seated beside Kakashi she was in shock and she couldn't stop crying, and Sasuke was his normal calm self as he leaned on the wall.

"What's happening inside…How is she…I hope she's alright…"

Naruto said as he walked back and forth.

"Naruto…calm down and sit down…"

"How the hell can you tell me to calm down in this kind of situation? I'm not like you! She's your cousin but you act as if you don't even care that she's in a critical condition!"

"Whatever Moron…I'm calm because I know she'll be ok…I'm not like you! I'm not over reacting to some little thing! Hmph…Morons like you should've been made genins…you don't deserve to be here…You don't deserve to be a ninja…"

Sasuke leans his back against the wall trying to calm down…

"Sasuke…"

Naruto was surprised with what Sasuke just said…he stopped walking and stood with his hands tightly gripped his side.

"Huh? Now what's your problem now…Stupid moron?"

"You're lucky that you found out that you still have one more living relative…You're lucky you come home to someone who cares for you…You're so lucky Sasuke…everyone acknowledges you…and all strong ninjas want to challenge you…Yeah, sure…call me a moron…call me stupid…no one would care anyway…no one…But I deserve to be here…"

Kakashi had to break them up since things were heating up. Then Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"Ka-Kakashi sensei…she…she'll be alright…right?"

"Sakura…don't worry…"

Kakashi puts his arm around his student to calm her down.

"I hope that this ends soon…I hope Jin is ok…She…can't leave me…"

The four was experiencing the longest hours of their lives. They waited and waited and waited…Suddenly the door finally opened. Kakashi stood up right away and approached the doctor.

"How is she?"

"She's critical but stable…But she's in a coma now…she hasn't shown signs of life and she doesn't react to pain…"

"What are her injuries? Are they serious?"

"Her left lung is punctured and there was internal bleeding. Her head was badly injured which is why she is in a coma now. Her left arm with the mark is badly injured. Her chakra was drained which made her situation worse."

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes. But she lost a lot of blood and we need someone who can donate some for her."

"What's her blood type?"

"O."

"Good…I'll supply her…"

Kakashi said and smiled at the doctor.

"Kakashi sensei…"

Sakura was surprised about what Kakashi said because she didn't know how important Jin was to her sensei.

"Can we visit her now?"

"Yes."

The four entered and they saw Jin lying down lifeless on the bed. Her body was full of bandages.

"The only thing that could save her now is her will to live…There's nothing more that I could do. It's all up to her."

The doctor said as he showed them the way.

"Jin-san…please be ok…"

Sakura whispered.

"Hatake Kakashi?"

"Hai?"

"Will you come with us? We have to get the blood as soon as possible."

"Oh…ok…You guys stay here ok. If Iruka sensei comes tell him to wait I'll be back…"

"Hai."

The three answered. Then Kakashi left. Naruto suddenly became quiet and motionless he just sat down in one corner. While Sasuke was on the opposite side of the room calm as usual.

"Naruto…"

Sakura noticed right away and knew that what Sasuke said to Naruto earlier really affected him but this wasn't how Naruto usually took the insults that Sasuke would say to him…Something was wrong…

"Maybe…Sasuke is right…I'm no fit to be a ninja…I should've stayed in the academy…"

Naruto said to himself…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news about what happened to Jin reached the Hokage already.

"Iruka…Summon Kakashi for me…"

"Hai…"

Iruka left and went to the room of Jin.

"Sakura…where is Kakashi?"

"Iruka sensei…Kakashi sensei told us to tell you to wait for him here…he said he'd be back soon…"

"Huh? Why? Where did he go?"

"The doctor took him away…he volunteered to donate blood for Jin…"

"Really…ok…"

Iruka waited patiently for Kakashi after an hour he returned.

"Sorry…But it took long…"

"It's ok…"

The two sensei's headed to the office of the Hokage, When they got there Hokage was waiting for them.

"Sorry it took long for me to get here…"

"I know…you volunteered to donate blood for Jin…"

"She's…in a coma now…"

"Really…tell me more about her injuries…"

"She has a punctured left lung and internal bleeding. Her head was badly injured and her left arm is in a bad state too. She's in a critical condition but she's stable…"

"Hmm…Orochimaru really wanted her dead…"

"Yes…He left the village already…"

"I know…So this means you guys can watch over her now that he's gone…"

"Really…I'll tell those kids the good news…"

Kakashi stood up and left. He headed back to the hospital. When he got there Naruto was quiet sitting in one corner of the room away from Sasuke, Sasuke was on the opposite side of the room hidden in the shadows and Sakura was looking out the window. Kakashi noticed Naruto's unusual behaviour.

"Naruto…are you ok…"

Naruto just looked at Kakashi and nodded his head then looked away. Sakura then updated Kakashi about Jin's condition.

"Kakashi sensei…they put your blood in her already…The doctor said she's getting a bit better…"

"That's good…By the way the Hokage allowed us to skip training and watch over her…"

"Really…great…"

Hearing the good news Team 7 stayed by Jin's side day and night.


	8. Chapter 8

3 weeks has passed since they brought Jin to the hospital. Kakashi hasn't slept for 3 straight days to look after her. It was 2:00am when Sakura saw Kakashi still awake.

"Kakashi sensei…you haven't slept for three days already…"

"Oh…Sakura…"

"Go to sleep sensei…I'll watch over her…"

"I-I'm just worried about her…"

"I know, we all are worried about her…But please think about yourself too…"

"Thanks Sakura…by the way…do you know what's happening to Naruto?"

"You noticed it too…He hasn't been himself these days…"

"I know…"

"Here you can sleep in my place…I'll watch over her…"

"Thanks…I'm sorry I wasn't able to take care of you guys that much…"

"It's ok…we understand…"

Sakura smiles back at Kakashi as he finally dozed of.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when they all woke up Naruto was no where to be found.

"Sakura, have you seen Naruto?"

"Huh? No…"

Naruto left early that day and left Hidden Leaf Village. He wanted to be alone and isolated, he hid in the deep forests in the outskirts of Hidden Leaf Village.

"I better write those guys a letter…"

Naruto got out a pen and paper and wrote his team mates a letter containing everything that he wanted to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed and Naruto didn't come back Kakashi got really worried.

"Does anyone know where Naruto is? He hasn't come back for a week…"

"Kakashi sensei, I checked his house but he hasn't been home said his neighbours."

"Where the hell did he go…?"

Kakashi was really worried now.

"Naruto…where are you?"

Sakura whispered to herself as she wished that somehow he was ok…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was ok. But he hasn't eaten anything for days. He was trying to cool of. He was bringing out all his anger by training.

" Grr... I'll prove them wrong…I deserve to be here… I deserve to be a ninja…"

Then Orochimaru's partner Kabuto was watching Naruto. He was observing him since he got there…

"This is the boy that Orochimaru was describing to me…A yellow haired boy…He must be the one who was sealed with the nine-tailed fox…Uzumaki Naruto."

Since Orochimaru knew that Jin was dead he now moved to his next victim. He found out that Naruto was the boy where the nine-tailed fox was sealed and he wanted to unleash its wrath again. This time he sent his partner Kabuto to do the job.

"I am strong…I deserve to be a ninja…I will achieve my dream…Everyone will acknowledge my strength…I will surpass the 4th Hokage."

Then suddenly someone hit Naruto hard in the face, since he was much concentrated with his anger he didn't notice anyone come.

" Ugh Wha-what happened…ouch…"

Naruto stood up and looked around. Then Kabuto hit him again. Naruto was not himself so he was knocked down repeatedly by Kabuto…

"I hate brats like you…how come you passed as a genin? You're not even strong…"

Naruto just looked at him as he gripped the letter he made for his team mates. He couldn't stand anymore he felt weak and he knew that this was it…he was defeated. As he lay down on the floor he remembered every happy memory he had with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. And hearing that he wasn't fit to be a ninja made him even angrier. With this strong emotion the chakra of the nine-tailed fox reacted.

"I shouldn't give up…I can't give up…"

He stood up and put the letter in his pocket, He was angry. The nine-tailed fox started to mix with his chakra. He rushed toward Kabuto and attacked.

"So this is the power that Orochimaru wanted to achieve…hehe…"

After hours of fighting the power of the nine-tailed fox disappeared and Naruto was no match for Kabuto, he was exhausted and weak…He was defeated…He took the letter out of his pocket and gripped it tight…

"Kakashi sensei…I…I can't fight anymore…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then suddenly Kakashi felt the strong chakra and realized that Naruto was in trouble.

"Sakura, I have to find Naruto…"

"Hai."

Kakashi rushed out as fast as he could and started to look for Naruto the feeling of the chakra of Naruto slowly weakened. He headed out the gates of Hidden Leaf Village and heard some laughing he followed the sound. When he arrived he saw Naruto on the ground. A man was beating him but he wasn't fighting back. Kakashi rushed in to save his student.

"Hey…I won't allow you to do that to my student…"

"Kakashi…hello…"

"Kabuto…"

"I was just having fun with this little demon here…He did unleash it…but…it disappeared after a while…"

"Why are you here?"

"Well…I'm after that boy…orders by Orochimaru you know…"

"So he found a new subject…"

"Yes…well…I have to go…But I'll be back for him…"

Kabuto disappeared. Kakashi approached Naruto and saw that he was crying…

"Kakashi…sensei…"

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"I couldn't…"

"What's wrong with you? What happened to your confident loud attitude? Naruto don't listen to Sasuke, you guys have been challenging each other ever since we started. If you die now you won't get to win against Sasuke…You won't get to show him how strong you are…You've grown a lot Naruto…"

"I guess you're right sensei…I'm sorry…Thanks…"

Naruto was badly beaten up and he was exhausted. He couldn't stand and he was knocked out, so Kakashi carried him. He saw a piece of crumpled paper in Naruto's hands. He got it and put it in his pocket and headed back to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kakashi entered the room Sakura was shocked to see that Kakashi was carrying Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei what happened to Naruto? Why is he beaten up? What happened to him?"

"I found him in the outskirts of Hidden Leaf Village he was training there but…Kabuto, Orochimaru's sidekick attacked him. Naruto didn't fight back…"

"That's weird…why wouldn't Naruto fight back?"

"Let's just say, telling him that he doesn't deserve to be a ninja destroyed his confidence…"

Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke. As usual Sasuke just ignored it. Then Kakashi remembered about the crumpled piece of paper.

"I found this in his hand…"

Kakashi handed it to Sakura as she read the letter aloud.

"I wrote this to tell you guys what I really feel…Sakura-Chan…its ok that you always find Sasuke better and Its ok that you ignore me most of the time…I really enjoy the way you hit me on the head when I go to far…I never had the chance to say thank you. Thank you for not getting tired of explaining things to me…thanks for stopping me whenever I go to far…Hehe…I really admire you...I really look up to you…I hope that this shows how important you are to me…"

Sakura stopped reading and she wiped away the tears.

"I didn't know that was how Naruto felt about me…"

Then she continued reading…

"Sasuke…I hate you…I know you hate me too…But as I look back…we make a good team…remember when Kakashi sensei was trapped by Zabuza? And when we were trapped in the Jutsu of Haku? Hehe…those were the times…and I never got to say thank you to you so I'll start now…Thanks for challenging me…thanks for saving me all the time when I usually mess up…I know that you think I'm no fit to be a ninja but I'm trying…I'm trying my best…Though you don't see it…I want to let you know that I'd give up my life for you…I wont give up that easily you know…once a bastard will always be a bastard…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and he saw that Sasuke smirked. She continued reading…

"Kakashi sensei…I really look up to you…I really idolize you even though you hide your face behind that mask…even though you are mysterious…I know that I mess up all the time during missions and I complain a lot…Thanks for the patience…You're really cool…You made me realize a lot of things and you make me tougher and stronger…You always believed in me and you always had my back when I was in trouble…Though you always make us wait early in the morning…I still think you're the best and the coolest sensei ever…You fight really well…As a jounin…you know how to handle everything…Thank you for everything…Thanks for bringing me back…Kakashi sensei…You and Jin look really good together…Hehe…"

Kakashi smiled when he heard this…

"Wait…there's more…"

Sakura continued reading…

"Someone's been watching me since I stayed here he's strong…I can feel his presence but I'll be fine…I hope…Well, to the three people who I consider my only friends and I consider them as my only family since I never had one. Thanks for being my family…Oh, Jin is also included…She made me a better ninja…She made me see why I should be thankful for the life I am living now…Well guys, I just want to say sorry for getting in your way all the time…Sorry for everything…Yours truly Uzumaki Naruto…"

Sakura folded the paper and gave it back to Kakashi…

"He knew about the guy…but he still didn't run…"

Kakashi said. They were all quiet as Kakashi and Sakura nursed Naruto back to health…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was awake after a day. When he woke up he saw Kakashi sensei asleep sitting down. He saw Sasuke was also asleep on the opposite side of the room and he was surprised to see Sakura sitting beside him asleep…

" Yawn… that felt good…Oh, the letter…where is it?"

Naruto searched his pockets but he couldn't find it. He saw a crumpled piece of paper in Kakashi's pocket and realized that they have already read it.

"These guys took care of me…I think I'll give them a surprise…I owe them a lot…mostly to Kakashi sensei…"

He walked out of the room quietly and headed to a restaurant and bought them all breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura woke up she saw that Naruto was gone again.

"Hmm…he's up but where did he go again…"

" Yawn! Good morning Sakura…"

"Good morning Kakashi sensei! Good morning Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura greeted them then she headed to Jin's bed and greeted her good morning too. Then the door suddenly opened.

"Good morning everyone! I bought you guys' breakfast…It's a sign of thanks…"

Naruto handed out food.

"Sasuke…here you go…by the way…Sorry…"

"Heh…"

Sasuke just smiled as he received his food.

"Kakashi sensei…I…just want to say sorry…And thanks for getting me…That Kabuto made me really angry…"

"Naruto…"

Then the last one he gave was Sakura…

"Sakura-Chan…here you go…"

Then suddenly Sakura hugged Naruto tight.

"I'm sorry about everything Naruto…"

"Ah…Ehe…Sakura-Chan…Don't worry about it…Ehe…It's ok…Here…it's gonna get cold…"

"Thanks…Naruto…"

Naruto smiled back at Sakura as Team 7 had a very special breakfast thanks to Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months passed but still Jin didn't show signs of life. The doctor informed them that her wounds are already healed and she could wake up any day now. Naruto would keep watching over her for days not resting. He was worried and he was sad that Jin wasn't showing him any signs of life. He was getting impatient…

" Grr… Wake up…Please…"

"Naruto…what's wrong?"

Sakura asked…

"It's just that she hasn't showed signs that she is still alive…she may be breathing but that isn't enough for me…I feel sad and worried that maybe one day she won't wake up…I…just can't stand seeing her like this…Everyday I watch her and wait that maybe one day she'd be looking back at me…I can't take it anymore…I don't like her getting hurt…But there she is…suffering…I wanted to ease her suffering…She has been suffering for so long already…I…I…"

Tears started to flow as Naruto was so frustrated. He kept on hitting the wall hard. Kakashi had to stop him…

"Naruto…stop it…"

Kakashi grabs Naruto's hands and hugs him…

"I feel so guilty for not being able to protect her…I feel so guilty for not being there for her…She has always been there to protect us…But when she needs help we can't even help her…"

"Naruto…It's not your fault…She'll be ok…She'll be alright…"

Kakashi tried his best to calm Naruto down…

"Naruto…"

Then Sasuke sees Jin's hand move…Her eyes opened. Sasuke approached her right away…

"Welcome back…I thought…You'd never wake up…"

"Sasuke…where am I?"

"Your in a hospital…You're alive…"

"Really…"

I got up and put my hand on my head and smiled at Sasuke…

"What's he crying about? What's wrong? I'm ok…I'm not dead…"

"Jin-san…"

When I said that Naruto looked at me and jumped up and hugged me…

"Jin-san! Jin-san! You're awake! I thought you'd never wake up…"

"Hey, hey…calm down please. Wait that hurts…I missed you guys a lot…"

Sakura was just looking at them when tears started to flow from her eyes…This time those were tears of happiness…

"Hey Sakura…Thanks for trying to cure those wounds…"

"Jin-san…Thank goodness you're awake…"

I smile back at her and give her a thumbs up.

"Jin…I thought I lost you…"

"Kakashi…I promise…You'll never loose me…"

When Kakashi said that I held his hand as he put it on my shoulder.

"Don't they look good together?"

Naruto whispered to Sakura and Sasuke…

"Yeah…They sure do…"

Sakura answered as Sasuke nodded his head and smiled.

The doctor didn't allow me to leave yet he said that I had to stay a few more days in the hospital. Team 7 was always there to look after me day in day out.

"Jin-san…You know what…Kakashi donated blood for you…"

"He did?"

"Yes…He never mentioned it?"

"No…thanks for telling me…I owe you guys a lot Sakura…"

"No problem…We enjoyed doing this…"

Then Kakashi came in the room.

"Hey, I have some errands to do…The Hokage said that I had to do a few missions since she's awake…I'll be back tomorrow…"

"Hey…Kakashi…"

"Hai?"

"Thanks…For the blood…"

"Oh…No problem…"

"Take care…"

"Hai…" 

Then he left. Little did we know that there was someone watching us…Waiting for an opportunity to strike…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 4 in the morning when I found myself wide awake thinking…

"I hate it when I end up in this bed…This is the second time I'm here..."

Then suddenly I saw someone about to attack Naruto while he was asleep. I rushed forward but someone suddenly pinned me to the wall with shurikens. I couldn't break free. Then someone emerged from the shadows…

"Jin-kun…You're alive…"

"Orochimaru…"

"I can't believe that you still survived that…"

"What are you doing here? Why are you attacking Naruto?"

"I'm after his power…You know his history right? I want that beast in him to be free…"

"I won't let that happen…"

"Well…I'm now after two people…I'll be back for you Shizuko Jin, this time it's your body I want and I'll be back for your little demon friend Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Heh…"

"It's all your fault why I found out about Naruto…You showed him to me…You're always like that Jin…You always present a new victim for me…You always manage to save yourself by sacrificing someone else…"

"That…That's not true…"

"Think about it Jin…Remember your best friend that had the Byakugan ability…You gave him to me to protect yourself…"

"That…That wasn't my fault!"

"It is Jin, it's all your fault…Face it…You're as bad as me…"

"No…No!!!"

"Kabuto…let's go…"

Orochimaru and Kabuto left as I was left hanging on the wall. Tears were flowing as I realized that I put Uzumaki Naruto's life in danger…

"I'm sorry…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi came back early the next day…When he entered the room he saw me…

"Jin! What happened?"

I didn't answer him…He saw that there were tear drops and he knew that something was wrong, he got me down from the wall and healed my wounds…

"Jin…what happened…what's wrong?"

"They…came back…for Naruto…and me…I tried to protect Naruto…but they pinned me to the wall…It's my fault…It's my fault why Orochimaru is after Naruto…It's my fault why his life is in danger…Everything is my fault…"

I was crying…Kakashi hugged me tight…

"Jin…Things will be ok…"

Hearing this from someone so special to me made me feel safe. I knew that things would be alright…

"I promise…to protect Naruto…I'll kill him…this time…I'll make sure he's dead."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more days I was finally allowed to leave the hospital. We headed to the forest to train, I requested it…

"Guys…lets walk ahead…so that the two at the back has some privacy…Hehe…"

Sakura said to Naruto and Sasuke

"Ok…"

The three walked ahead and left a reasonable gap between the two jounins. Kakashi smiled and as they walked a bit further then he held my hand. As we neared the forest Kakashi immediately let go of my hand he pushed Naruto away as a kunai from out of nowhere headed for him. The kunai hit Kakashi's right leg. Naruto was shocked…

"Kakashi sensei! Are you alright?"

Sakura rushed to Kakashi. I looked at Sasuke and nodded…

"We'll be back…"

In a puff of smoke Sasuke and I disappeared. We saw that Kabuto was there. We saw that he was the one who threw the kunai. We cornered him.

"So…you saw it?"

"Heh…You're going to pay…are you ready Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled at me and we attacked Kabuto. We battled with everything we got; both of us used the sharingan. The fight was a sure win but a trap was set and as Kabuto escaped he activated the trap. A thousand kunais flew towards us we helped each other block as much as we could but we couldn't avoid getting hit. Then I noticed that there was a small number of kunais with poison headed for Sasuke, I couldn't resist so I blocked all to avoid Sasuke.

"Nice job…These are affected with poison…It's not really going to make you die…But…I'm sure going to get sick and experience extreme pain…Damn…"

"Heh…"

"Don't tell them about this ok…I don't want them to worry about me…anymore…"

"Hai…"

We smiled at each other and headed back to the three. When we got back Naruto and Sakura approached us, Kakashi was ok already.

"Sasuke-kun, Jin-san…What happened?"

"Nothing much…we had fun…right Sasuke…"

"Hai…"

With the help of Sakura's Chiyute no Jutsu Sasuke and I were back on our feet. I slowly felt the poison spreading throughout my body but I tried to hide it…

"What's happening?"

"Huh?"

"Kakashi sensei…Jin-san…What's happening? What's going on? I know you know…Ever since that incident when this guy beat me up…I can feel that my life's in danger…if it wasn't for Kakashi sensei last time I wouldn't have been here…and now Kakashi sensei saves my life again and Jin-san and Sasuke ran after the culprit and come back wounded…I can't take it anymore!!! What's going on? Who's after me???"

I looked at Kakashi and he nodded at me…It was time to tell them what was really happening…

"Listen guys…Orochimaru and Kabuto…are after me…and Naruto…"

"Me? Why me?"

"Naruto…you have something special and important sealed inside your body that shouldn't break free…"

"I know what you're talking about… Mizuki told me about that when he tricked me to steal the forbidden scroll. He said that the nine-tailed fox was sealed in me and that's what destroyed Hidden Leaf Village and killed hundreds of people years before…That's why I don't have parents…That's why everyone hates me…They still see me as a demon…"

Kakashi was surprised that he knew about his past. Hearing this Sakura and Sasuke was shocked to know the truth about Naruto.

"That isn't true…right…Kakashi sensei…Naruto can't be that boy that was used to seal the beast in? It can't be..."

"Sakura-Chan…It's all true…"

"Naruto…"

Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry…I'm still Naruto…I won't allow that to happen…I…won't…"

Then Sakura suddenly held Naruto's hand…

"Naruto…I…I'll protect you too…"

"Sakura-Chan…thanks…"

Sasuke was quiet but he already made a decision. He knew that he had to protect Naruto…Just like what he did when they were trapped in Haku's Jutsu, and then he smiled…

"Well…Do you still want to go training?"

Kakashi asked them.

"I want to go training…"

Naruto answered then he looked at Kakashi and said…

"I need to get stronger…I won't back down from their challenge that easy!"

Kakashi smiled at Naruto as they headed to forest to train.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finished quite late already that night.

"I'm going home…see you tomorrow…"

Sasuke waved back as he walked home.

"Jin-san, Kakashi-sensei…I'm going home…"

Sakura suddenly said…She was worried about Naruto…

"Sakura-Chan can I walk you home…?"

"Sure…"

Naruto and Sakura left too. My body was weakening now and I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Hey…I'm going home…I need to rest…I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Hai…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Naruto and Sakura were walking home Naruto noticed that something was bothering her.

"Sakura-Chan…what's wrong?"

"I…I'm just worried about you…and Jin-san…"

"Don't worry about us…Nothing is going to happen…"

"Naruto…"

"Sakura-Chan…I promise…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto smiled at Sakura. Then they arrived at Sakura's house.

"Goodnight Sakura-Chan…"

"Goodnight…"

As Naruto walked away…

"Naruto…"

"Eh?"

"Thanks…"

"Hehe…"

Naruto smiled back as he headed home…

When I got home Sasuke was waiting for me outside…

"Why are you still out here?"

"Well…"

As he said that my body started to drop. The poison had completely spread. Sasuke caught me right away and smirked.

"I knew your body would give in…You've hid it really well though…"

" cough Thanks…tell…them…I won't attend tomorrow…I won't make it… Arrgh!!! "

I couldn't take it anymore. My body felt like it was tied in a knot and there was this burning sensation all over.

"You overdid yourself you know…Well…I'll tell them…"

"Thanks…"

Sasuke took me to my bedroom. I was burning with fever so he put a damp towel on my head.

"You have to rest…"

"This hurts you know...With this amount I received I'd say it would last about a week or two…"

Sasuke smiled at me as I rested.

The next day Team 7 met up.

"Kakashi-sensei…Jin-san told me to tell you that she won't be able to come…"

"Why?"

"She…had to deal with something…"

"Ok…"

Then they headed of to train again…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days passed, I was still in bed struggling. My fever hasn't gone down for days and I felt terrible. Kakashi was starting to get suspicious and Sasuke was sensing that…He knew that it was time to tell him…When he found time that Kakashi was alone he approached him immediately.

"Kakashi-sensei…I know that you are getting suspicious about Jin not coming to training…It's been 3 days already…"

"Heh…So something did happen during that match…"

"So you knew…"

"She hid it from Naruto and Sakura…But it was obvious she was having a difficult time…So what happened…"

"Well during that match Kabuto escaped and he set a trap. A lot of kunais came flying at us. Jin spotted 4 kunais with poison on it…But…It wasn't headed for her…it was headed for me…"

"Really…"

"You can visit her after training…she's been struggling with a high fever that hasn't gone down in days and she's in pain right now…"

"So Kabuto used that kind of poison…So they didn't want her to die…All they really want is her body…I'll pass by tonight…"

"Hai…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke told me that he had to tell him already because he was getting suspicious.

"He's coming over…tonight…"

"Really…then I'll be waiting…"

I smiled back at Sasuke as he walked out the door.

" sigh… Things sure are getting worse...First he puts my team in danger then he tries to take my life…then he tries to kill Naruto…and now…he's after us…When will this ever stop…I'm so sick of this..."

I told myself as I put my hands on my head. My mind felt so tired of thinking of ways to protect Naruto. Everything was a mess for me…

"Damn! This poison…it hurts a lot…my fever hasn't gone down…I'm getting dizzy…"

I had to lie back down, my mind felt that it was spinning like a top; my vision saw double and I felt like my skull was being cracked. I had no choice but to fall asleep…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours Kakashi arrived.

"She's in her room…probably resting…I told her you were coming…she's expecting you…"

"Hai…"

Sasuke showed Kakashi to my room. He entered and saw me lying down in bed with a towel on my forehead. My Konoha forehead protector was on my bedside table along with my equipments.

"Sasuke why are her equipments beside her?"

"She didn't want me to keep them…I guess she's nervous about any possibilities that HE will attack…"

"That's typical of her…"

Kakashi sat on a chair beside my bed and started reading his book.

"So…I'll be leaving her care in your hands…I'll go train some more…I'll be back a bit late…"

Kakashi nodded as Sasuke left.

After a few hours I woke up. I saw a strange figure looking up at me. I stood up quickly and grabbed a kunai.

"Heh…your no match against me in that kind of condition…"

"He's right…That voice seems so familiar… Arrgh! "

I told myself. Then I dropped my kunai as my body fell, I couldn't support my own weight. I was in no condition to fight. Then as my body dropped the shadow in front of me caught me in his arms.

" Arrgh! Kakashi… cough "

I spat a few traces of blood on his jacket.

"You shouldn't stand up like that…You're hurting yourself even more…"

"Thanks…I'm sorry…Orochimaru…I thought you were Orochimaru…"

"Can you please stop thinking about him…You're safe…Naruto is safe too…"

" Arrgh! what kind of poison is this…I can't take much more of this…If this continues my curse will suck every single drop of life in me…"

"All you have to do is rest…The poison will wash out of your system soon…"

Kakashi brought me to my bed and helped me lye down.

"Are you hungry?"

"No…I…don't feel like eating…"

"Is there a problem?"

"Its just that…I've been thinking of ways to protect Naruto…I've been thinking of ways to defeat Orochimaru without you guys getting hurt…My…mind…its been in such a mess…"

"You're really stubborn you know…"

"Huh?"

"Cant you at least get your mind off fighting him and protecting us? And please remember you're not the only one who can deal with him…Don't forget that Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and I are here to help you…"

"Well…" 

Kakashi smiled at me. He took care of me until Sasuke returned.

"Sasuke! It's a good thing you're back…I have to leave already…"

"Kakashi…How's Jin?"

"She's asleep…"

Kakashi left.

"Jin…get well soon…"

He thought as he disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
